


Casual flirting

by YuriHaruyama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriHaruyama/pseuds/YuriHaruyama
Summary: This came from the idea that Reyes flirts in spanish and no one understands him but Jesse.





	

Everyone knew Gabriel Reyes liked to come up to people and talk to them in Spanish, regardless of whether they could understand it or not.  
It was his thing. And often times, he used it to flirt. The only other person on base who could understand him was Jesse. Or so he thought.  
He did this to everyone he found at least a little attractive, or fun to fluster. Jack, Angela, Ana, new recruits. No one was safe from his sultry Spanish speaking.  
You had just joined Overwatch for clerical duties, rather than any kind of fighting skills.  
So when you were walking out of the Strike Commanders office with a stack of files in your arms and your pencil skirt and high heels making your legs look sexier than anything else on base, Gabe couldn’t resist.  
He saw no harm in approaching you, thinking someone working for Morrison wouldn’t understand him anyway.  
He sidled up behind you, leaning down to whisper something in your ear.  
After all of the years using flirty pick-up lines and no one understanding them, he could get away with saying just about anything and still have people trembling for him.  
When you stopped in your tracks, tilting your head slightly while turning around slowly towards him, he knew something was horribly wrong.  
“Did… did you just recite your shopping list to me, sir?” A puzzled look adorned your face, which only served to make his heart beat a little fast.  
Where did they find these girls? Your legs had been enough to entice him, but your face was breath taking.  
He floundered, right in front of Morrison’s office. And in front of Morrison, who’s laughter brought a very bright blush to Gabe’s face.  
Seeing no way out of this situation gracefully, he just turned around and walked away.  
“What? Not gonna ask her out on a date to help you pick things up?” Jack’s deep chuckle made you smile with him.  
You weren’t sure why you just got hit on with a shopping list, but you must admit that Officer Reyes as his little name tag stated, was very handsome. And looked rather cute when blushing.  
“Sir, could I take my lunch now?” You questioned Commander Morrison, who immediately approved of it, none the wiser.  
You made your way off base and hoped an hour would be enough time.  
As your lunch hour came to an end, you pulled all of the bags into your arms, smiling to yourself as you made your way back into base.  
Now the only thing you had to do was find Officer Reyes without dropping any of the bags. A rather daunting task in itself.  
You made your way inside, pushing doors open with your lower back or butt while you tried to keep hold of the three big bags you had gotten.  
You were hoping you would get lucky and he’d be wandering the halls right now instead of hiding in a room somewhere.  
That picture did make you smile, though. Him still grumpily flustered like before.  
You ran into Dr. Zeigler on your hunt for Officer Reyes, and she actually stopped you instead of you stopping her.  
“Y/n, where are you going with that stuff? Is Jack having you run errands? That is not in your job description, you know. You can tell him no.” She looked like she was disapproving of Jack, not you.  
“Oh, no. That’s not it at all. Just doing something nice for someone.” Your smile assured her that she didn’t need to find Commander Morrison and give him an earful.  
She was a bit skeptical for a moment, before your attention was taken by something else. A very tall something else that had a black beanie on.  
“Oh, Lady Luck’s on my side today! Have a nice day, Dr. Zeigler!” You made your way down the hallway, you heels clicking along while Dr. Zeigler called after you.  
“Just call me Angela, dear!” before she kept going to her office.  
You hurried after Officer Reyes, arms full and pace slowed a little bit. You hoped you would catch up to him while his back was turned, so he couldn’t run away like last time.  
And when he stopped to stare down at his phone for a minute, you thanked your stars.  
As you came up behind him, you cleared your throat as softly as possible before putting on your brightest smile.  
“Officer Reyes, sir?” You silently cursed yourself for adding sir, but you had just gotten used to using it with everyone on base.  
He turned around at the sound of your voice, a very slight blush forming because he knew it was you.  
What he wasn’t expecting was you to lift the three bags slightly and then offer them to him.  
“I figured you would be busy with all of your work, so I got everything on that list you gave me.” You smile could rival Morrison’s. He might as well have been staring at the sun.  
When he didn’t take them, you frown a little and your eyebrows knit together for a moment.  
“I… I didn’t cross a line, did I? I’m sorry, I should have jus-“ And that’s when Gabe’s brain started working again.  
“No, no. It’s fine. I’m just… not used to people doing things for me.” He accepted the bags from you, kinda surprised by how heavy they were.  
“Umm… thank you.” His cheeks were a little darker as his blush crept back.  
You had gotten all of the things he had rattled off at you earlier, and then brought them to him.  
“Your welcome. Now, if you wanted to, I don’t know, return the favor. You could take me to dinner since I used my lunch for this.” Your smile had turned a bit coy but was still as bright as day.  
At first, he didn’t respond, but when he realized you had just asked him out, he was actually very impressed by you.  
“Well, if you’re free at 5, I know this really nice place that has the best chimichangas.” His charm was back, a smirk to match yours on his face now.  
“Chimichangas sound great, Officer Reyes.” You didn’t have a clue as to his first name, but it wasn’t going to make you awkward. Instead, you’d fluster him a bit more with a sweet smile saying that he was a dork for not introducing himself already.  
“Call me Gabe.” It looked like he was done being flustered, having found his confidence again.  
“Well, Gabe. I’m y/n. You know where to find me.” You commented as you walked past him, towards Commander Morrison’s office again.  
Oh, what had he gotten himself into?


End file.
